1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to diode connectors especially laser effect diode and focussing lens connectors adapted to connect the ends of optical fibres in a transmission system using optical fibres.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Up to now, laser effect diode connectors have been known only in the laboratory stage in which the various elements to be connected, and consequently to be positioned with respect to each other, are adjusted and held in position by micro-manipulators allowing displacements in three mutually perpendicular directions.
It is obvious that such devices cannot be satisfactorily used within the actual framework of an optical fibre commercial transmission system.